A server device is known which stores a plurality of server modules in a chassis and controls the temperature in the chassis with a built-in fan.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an enclosure control device which has a power supply control part, a cooling fan control part, and a blade unit control part. According to Patent Document 1, the blade unit control part decides a blade server (a server module) to be subjected to power supply control so that power supplied to a cooling fan (a fan) becomes the least. To be specific, the blade unit control part calculates power supplied to a cooling fan unit of each blade server assuming the blade server is turned on. Then, the blade unit control part decides a blade server to turn on so that power supplied to the cooling fan unit becomes the least on the basis of the result of calculation. According to Patent Document 1, such a configuration allows a cooling fan for cooling a blade server to efficiently run.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2013-029915
In the case of the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a blade server to turn on is decided on the basis of power supplied to the cooling fan. Therefore, according to Patent Document 1, there is a fear that even if the temperature around a blade server is not necessarily appropriate to run the blade server (for example, the temperature is high), the blade server is decided as a blade server to turn on. As a result, there arises a problem that a failure rate may increase, for example. In other words, there arises a problem that in a server device, execution of control in consideration of the life of the server device is difficult.